


【利艾】CHAOS

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Summary: 双利×伦，有口交、双龙情节，请谨慎阅读
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 利艾
Kudos: 22





	【利艾】CHAOS

——“喂，你，什么情况？”

利威尔看着眼前的人跪在他两腿中间，手口并用地拉开裤链，带着浓浓的情欲看向那个被他挑拨起来的大家伙。

“哈，大概是血契重启带来的效果吧，类似发情一样的征兆。”长得和艾伦长得一模一样却又有着截然不同气质的红眼魔族歪了歪头，一副无所谓的样子，“反正都是我嘛，你不会介意的吧？”

“我如果说会呢？”利威尔危险地眯起眼，却敞开了腿任由他动作，“你的里维知道了不会来把我杀掉吧？”

口是心非的家伙。魔族艾伦舔了舔尖牙，咧嘴笑起来：“放心吧，这也是没办法的事嘛，他会理解的。”

事情还得从两个小时前说起。

利威尔刚结束了一晚上的驱魔工作，在回家的路上迎着晨光撞上了这家伙。高个青年像只大金毛一样扑上来抱住他，嚷嚷着“传送咒术”“血契”“感应”之类的怪词。

等他把人带回家才发现，本该好好睡在床上的艾伦不见了。

“所以说，你们两个是另一个世界的我们？”利威尔听同样自称‘艾伦’的青年解释完前因后果，皱起眉头试图理解这个匪夷所思的事故，“那你的利威尔，还有我的艾伦去哪了？”

真拗口，这都什么事？

艾伦一摊手：“不知道，现在血契连接断了，我也找不到我的里维，更别说是另一个‘我’了。”

“啧。”利威尔烦躁得想去摸烟，突然想起自己答应了艾伦要戒烟，只能搓了搓手指，感觉更加烦躁了。

倒是艾伦看上去气定神闲：“大概是传送过程中出了点偏差，但只要我跟里维被传到同一个世界，血契很快就会重启的。等我们想办法回去，你的艾伦应该就会回来了。”

可艾伦没说血契重启是会发情的。

他倒也不是故意为之。当年魔族少年和人类最强的驱魔人在躲避圣壁教的抓捕路途上结契，藏在异教教堂里天雷勾地火，本以为是情之所至，没想到结契本身就会导致发情。

所以——“委屈你暂时当一回人形按摩棒吧。”艾伦舔了一口挺立起来的性器，反手给自己做起扩张来。

他后腰上烧着两翼纹路，灼灼地勾勒出一丝危险气息，却又被没入臀缝的手指染上淫靡的色彩。利威尔看他自娱自乐地捣弄了一会，把欲求不满的肉穴扩张得柔媚而湿润，觉得乖乖当按摩棒实在不适合自己，于是掐着艾伦的肩膀把人提到腿上，一挺腰就插了进去。

“呃啊！”猝不及防的上位姿势让性器一下进得极深，把人刺激出几分慌乱来，脚尖划拉着地毯试图寻找一个着力点。

然而发情中的穴道早已热情而饥渴，刚吃到心心念念的大家伙，就密密匝匝地缠上来。高热的阳具势如破竹地深入进去，内部没扩张到的软肉被被一寸寸打开，欲拒还迎地微微痉挛着，一个劲往性器顶端嘬。利威尔被吸得一阵舒爽，感觉快感直冲到四肢百骸，连头皮都发麻起来。

“这么想要？”他突然顶到一块极其湿热的软肉上，把人逼出一声惊喘，腰杆子不自觉地打起颤来。

“等——等等！”艾伦话还没说完，被抽出了一截又猛地碾过最敏感一点的恶劣动作爽丢了神，小腿肚子都抖得脱了力，再没力气绷着劲逃脱，只能在重力的作用下把性器吞得更深。

在发情状态下穴肉比平常更敏感，清晰地把利威尔的形状完完整整传递到艾伦脑子里，好像连着各处感官都被刺激到了，过度强烈的快感掩盖过了血契重启带来的感应，他竟没察觉到自家驱魔人已经跟着感应找到了自己。

“玩得挺开心的嘛，你这家伙。”

利威尔悚然一惊，突然破窗而入的男人冷笑着走向交缠的两个人。他右脸上划了一贯穿全脸的伤疤，却意外的不显得狰狞，反而平添了几分破碎的邪性。

“哈，里维，你来的可真够慢的。”艾伦仍然坐在利威尔的身上，穴肉不安分地吸吮着那根蓄势待发的大家伙，一副不怕死的样子招呼自家爱人，“我说，你还不至于跟你自己吃醋吧？”

利威尔看那双自己一个模子里雕出来的死鱼眼危险地眯了眯：“那就要看你表现了，艾伦。”

当艾伦被另一根腥膻的性器顶到喉咙的时候，才意识到大事不妙。

他现在活像一条被串起来的鱼，身上白生生的刮净了鳞，被掐揉出深深浅浅的红印子来。后穴里被利威尔接近小臂长的性器操到了底，抽出的时候会带着穴口的嫩肉微微外翻，再被一口气全塞回去，反复没几次穴口就被顶弄得肿起来，像个吃完火锅后红嘟嘟的嘴唇，不知足地圈住喂饱自己的大家伙。

最深处的结肠也难逃蹂躏，被一次次肏到最深，让艾伦生出一种被顶穿了的错觉来，忍不住要把手放到肚子上去摸一摸，看还差几层皮就要被开膛破肚。他果不其然摸到一截硬挺的轮廓，在小腹里深深浅浅地顶弄着，感觉到艾伦在摸还特意往他手上顶去，前后夹击把穴肉碾得更透更烂。

真是变态的长度啊，艾伦喟叹，比自家里维还长一点吧，只是没他那么粗罢了。

而他正念叨着更粗的那一根捅在他嘴里，顶端渗出腥咸的体液，和涎液混在一起，从合不拢的嘴角一路沿脖颈流下去。他总算从里维粗暴的动作中觉出自家爱人带了点火气，不像平时那样浅尝即止，反而暴虐地扯着他的头发，把下颌与脖子掰成一条直线，一开始浅浅地抵着舌头往里捅，看艾伦适应了这个深度后就再往里顶一截，大开大合地攻城略地，等他下巴都酸了的时候已经被彻底操开了喉管。

食道被打开的感觉让艾伦生理性想吐，但又莫名享受恋人难得脱缰的粗暴，被占有欲蹂躏的快感带来了心理上的满足，让他强忍着不适去做吞咽动作，好让喉管主动吸吮男人最敏感的顶端。又烫又硬的性器在舌头上突突地勃动着，把他的嘴撑到不剩一点空隙，脸颊瘪下去包裹住性器，甚至从侧面都能看出点淫靡的形状。

被填满了啊……

两个利威尔心有灵犀地配合起来，或是说暗地里较起劲来，看谁能把艾伦折腾得更狠。一个往最销魂的一点上碾，毫无规律地时轻时重，每当感觉到肉壁痉挛着快要到了就慢下动作来浅浅地磨，恶劣地不让他高潮，然后在人摇着屁股主动坐上来的时候猛地一顶到底。

另一个则趁着艾伦反射性呻吟的当儿往喉管深处顶，把人串成一道笔直的线，想蜷起来抵抗那没顶的快感都没办法做到，呻吟也尽数堵回嗓子里，只能闷声咕噜出无意义的鼻音，那双本就绯色的猫眼红通通得要掉下泪来。

艾伦一手按在肚子上，另一手死死地揪住里维的衣摆，指关节因为过度用力而泛出白来，颤抖着承受上下两处近乎粗暴的抽插。

略微窒息的呕吐感加剧了后穴的敏感度，艾伦感觉自己都快被磨化了，身体里止不住淌出水来，把交合处打得一片濡湿，甚至能听到拍打出的水声。饶是他平时没羞没臊惯了，也被过度的快感激得想往前躲，却被利威尔察觉，扣在腰上的手更用力地把人往后一拉，滚烫的阳物抵过前列腺一插到底，借着惯性居然又顶深了一点，爽得他喉头一阵痉挛，直接把里维吸射了出来。

“你很快嘛。”利威尔要笑不笑地乜了眼里维，嘲起另一个自己来也毫不留情，“行不行啊？”

“啧。”里维摁上艾伦的嘴唇，把嘴角漏出来的一点白浊塞回去，看他喉结滚动了一下，乖顺地张开嘴示意自己全部吞下去了，这才稍稍缓和脸色，“故意的吧，你这家伙？”

“啊…哈……哪有……”艾伦好不容易放松了嘴，呻吟声就止不住逸了出来。他伸出手把人扯下来亲吻，含糊不清地说，“你弄得我嘴好酸……”

里维在艾伦嘴里扫了一圈的腥膻味，觉得欲望又兴奋了起来，他皱起眉瞪利威尔：“喂，你快好了没？”

“你恐怕得再等一会。”利威尔动作不停，两手把艾伦往怀里一带，让人仰躺着张开四肢，身下混乱不堪的交合处就敞到了眼前，“不如一起？”

艾伦身体一僵，慌乱的神色瞬间爬满面庞：“不……你们不是认真的吧？”

“如果我说是呢？”

里维伸出两指拉扯了一下红肿却柔韧的穴口，看艾伦确实已经被肏开了，再多吃下一根也不是不可能，于是干脆一气捅进两根手指。食指熟门熟路地摸到最敏感的腺体，或轻或重地按压着，让由于异物侵入而紧张起来的穴道重新颤抖着柔软下来，任由另一根手指朝反方向扩张，开出可观的空挡来，被撑开的软肉又欲求不满地蠕动起来。

“哈，不愧是恶魔哟艾伦，真能吃啊。”里维抵着那点空隙把顶端塞了进去，感觉穴道已经被绷到了极致，却依然毫发无伤地把他的性器吞了进去。

“唔……嗯啊！”艾伦虽然做了点心理准备，但真被两根粗长的性器一齐插入，还是忍不住生出要被撕裂的恐惧感来，“要……坏了！别……别再呃啊……”

“放松点。”里维也被夹得有点疼，伸手下去撸动艾伦疼软了的性器，另一手捏着他的下巴亲吻上去，重新用快感把欲望点起火来。利威尔也配合着抽出来一点又同步顶进去，特意磨着前列腺蹭动，一寸一寸把艾伦的身体打得更开。等两根性器都全根没入，中间夹着的恶魔已经失神到微微翻起白眼了。

“进来了...都进来了哈...两个利威尔...好撑...”

涎液从他伸出的舌尖垂下银丝，一路滴落到胸前的红缨上，被里维含进嘴里反复舔弄，染着水淋淋的光泽，淫靡地挺立起来。没等他在轻柔的抚慰中彻底适应过来，两个忍得青筋暴起的男人就迫不及待地动作了起来。

过于强烈的快感伴随着疼痛一起袭来，天赋异禀的穴道自发分泌出更多汁水，好让两根性器进出更方便。除此之外再做不了别的什么，只能死死地咬紧交合处，被两个人以不同的力道方向顶弄，每一寸敏感点都难逃蹂躏。

“坏掉了！要…呃啊……要去了！”艾伦仰着头似乎被刺激到要尖叫出来，却根本发不出声音，只能破碎不堪地抖出几句意味不明的呻吟来。然而没有哪个利威尔信了他的欲迎还拒，这家伙的身体可诚实的很，都抖成了筛子还一下下地自己扭着腰往下坐，要把两根性器都吃到最深。

“放松点！”利威尔掐了一把臀肉，感觉里面又夹紧了一点，“两根肉棒还不够喂饱你？”

“不…啊不够……还要哈……还要吃你的精液……射进来……全都给我……”艾伦不自觉地满溢出泪水和涎液，混合着滴落到身下，和不知道什么液体混杂在一起，满目淫靡。

里维脸一黑：“啧，在他面前你比平时还浪，想死吗小鬼？”他说着就毫不留情地加大力度抽送起来，次次全根没入，囊袋拍打在敏感的会阴上，给人又多施加了一重刺激。

艾伦几乎要爽到失去神智，语无伦次地说些前后矛盾的话：“哈啊！要死了…太多了……还要……还不够……”

两个利威尔同步动作了几下后默契地转变为轮流，一个刚抽出来另一个就接替了上去，肉穴没有一刻不被彻底填满，持续被逼疯人的快感刺激着，没几下艾伦就抽搐着达到了高潮。软热的穴肉簇拥在性器上，严丝合缝地蠕动吮吸，似乎在阻止新一轮的侵犯，又好像依旧欲求不满……

等他们最后射出来的时候，艾伦已经被肏晕过去了。他的舌尖露在唇齿之外时间太久，流失了体温变得冰凉，被里维用手指塞回去都做不出什么反应。

“我刚在街上碰到你家那位了，一闪就被传送走了，但看波动留下的痕迹应该还在这个世界，估计很快就会回来。”里维用斗篷把人一包，抱起艾伦往外走去，“所以就别染指我的东西了。”

利威尔捻了捻指尖，觉得这时候还是来支烟比较应景：“放心吧，我的艾伦不比你的差，反而更省心点。倒是你，看好自己的人。”

“不劳你费心。”


End file.
